Victor Rayle
Status: Needs renovation Victor Rayle is a male tribute from District 6, but lives in the Capitol. He is part of the Rayle tribute family, a family created by The Targaryen of District 4 as part of a collaboration with ClovelyMarvelous. Extra Information *Marcia Cayron (ancestor) *Earlin Rayle (father) *Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce) (mother) *Marta Rayle (grandmother) *Breyvn Rayle (grandfather, deceased) *Sophia Rayle (sister, deceased) *Eleanor Rayle (sister) *Reyna Rayle (sister) *Larisa Rayle (sister) *Dalton Rayle (brother) *Twila Rayle (sister) *Waven Rayle (brother) *Allison Rayle (sister) *Denali Rayle (sister) *Denver Rayle (brother) *Jacques Devereux (nephew) *Isabella Devereux (niece) *Samaine Chaunce (aunt) *Anya Rayle (aunt) *Stacia Rayle (aunt) *Clement Rayle (uncle) *Sawyer Rayle (uncle) *Macy Rayle (cousin) *Grace Rayle (cousin) *Decaria Chaunce (cousin) *Anne Rayle (cousin) *Carringdon Rayle (cousin) *Dakota Rayle (second cousin) '''Home: '''District 6, The Capitol (makeshift) '''Occupation(s) before the Games: '''Former student, spy '''Usual affiliation: '''The Rayle family '''Usual alliance: '''With other Rayle family members or loner '''Love Interest(s): '''None Backstory Victor was the second eldest Rayle child, behind only (the now late, see Denver's backstory) Sophia, born to Earlin and Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce), the co-second in commands of the Rayle transportation business, after Earlin's mother Marta. The Rayles, located in District 6, of course, were rich thanks to their car and airship business. But this wasn't enough for the Rayles. They aimed to be at the top of the transportation industry within Panem. However, another family also aimed to be at the top of the transportation industry: the Wrights. The Wrights were originally located in District 6 but later moved to District 3 due to the long-standing rivalry between themselves and the Rayles turning violent. This was because more generations, specifically on the Rayle side, became brainwashed. It seemed like there was hope for peace, thanks to the Wrights mellowing down. But that hope was quickly lost, as many of the Rayles and Rayle sympathisers seeked vengeance for what happened to Sophia, the eldest Rayle child (despite those responsible for Sophia's death being deceased). The Rayles strongly believed that it was the Wrights themselves who killed Sophia. Victor had grown up to be a playful child, with a personality similar to Twila's. He and Sophia had both been born healthy children, but their next sibling, Eleanor, was born with an illness that would cause her to blackout, collapse and have random nosebleeds. Although Eleanor had a full time Nurse who had volunteered to look after her, Victor and Sophia helped out with looking after her as well. This triggered a sense of protecting loved ones in Victor. But as time passed, Victor went from being playful to being argumentative, especially with his father. When Victor was around 12/13, one of the arguments he had with his father led Eleanor to leave the house temporarily and end up taking a train to District 3 (this was because she wasn't focusing on where she was going). On the train, she had a blackout, the start of a chain of events that would unknowingly lead her to meeting her future love interest, Eros Wright. One winter, Dalton, who was living in the Capitol as a thief after being exiled, decided to throw a big masquerade party in a warehouse in the Capitol. He invited all of the Rayle children but did not invite his parents, as they had been the ones who had exiled him. Technically, throwing this party was a rebellious act. Kariza and Earlin tried to prevent the children from going to the party. Waven, Allison and Twila didn't attend, choosing to stay at home instead, but Victor, Eleanor, Reyna, Larisa and Denver went. Some of the Wrights also attended this party. Eros and Eleanor reunited and fell in love. Victor and Denver worked out that Eros was the one with Eleanor and immediately rushed to Dalton to tell him. Unfortunately for the duo, Dalton responded that he didn't want to make a scene, leaving the two to go and confront the Wrights. Luckily for the Wrights, they managed to escape the party before they could be confronted. Instead, they found Eleanor. The brothers still had their suspicions about Eros and Eleanor. Because of this, they spied on Eleanor. Eventually, they managed to find her with Eros at their latest annual meetup at night. Believing that being in love with a Wright would kill Eleanor, as she was already ill, Victor and Denver formulated a plan to breakup the two (see Denver's backstory for more details). Victor told his parents that he was taking a vacation to the Capitol. However, this was just his cover story. He went to the Capitol to volunteer for the Games, as part of his and Denver's plan. Personality Victor's mainly known for being very protective of his family, especially Eleanor. Out of all the Rayles, Victor feels closely attached to Eleanor the most. When talked about alongside Denver, Victor is referred to as the brains. Although he is not bloodthirsty like his younger brother (which is surprising to many, as they would think that Victor was the bloodthirsty one and not Denver), Victor does share a common goal with him: to break up the relationship between Eros and Eleanor before somebody dies. The reason why he is called the brains is because he's very competent at forming plans and schemes (after all, he is the mastermind behind the aforementioned plan). Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Forming plans, strength, hand to hand combat '''Weaknesses: '''Tree climbing, plant knowledge, swimming Strategies, reactions and outfits '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Volunteered '''Reaping Reaction: '''Victor will firstly be on the lookout for Dalton as he's old enough to be in the Games as well. Once he finds Dalton, he'll then be focusing on volunteering. He'll volunteer for someone so that he eliminates the possibility of Dalton volunteering in his place and foiling the whole plan. '''Reaping Outfit: '''TBA '''Training Strategy (Grouped): '''Victor will be allied with the Rayles, of course. He'll be the leader of the alliance, but will mainly be working with Denver to bring down Eleanor and Eros' relationship. In training, he'll keep a close eye on Eleanor not only because of the plan, but because of her illness as well. He will also fit in some training on the sword and spear stations. '''Training Strategy (Individual): '''Unlike Denver and Eleanor, who are aiming to impress the Gamemakers in their individual training sessions, Victor will not be aiming to impress the Gamemakers by doing anything elaborate and intricate. He does want to get on the right side of the Gamemakers and not bore them, though. He'll spend his time doing a mixed weapon simulator (spear and sword). '''Interview Strategy: '''Victor won't say much during his interview, playing the mysterious strategy. He'll only talk about how he feels and how he cares about his family. '''Interview Outfit: '''TBA '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Victor will participate in the Bloodbath, fighting to protect his family and getting supplies for them. Victor's main targets are Careers who aren't powerful but do hold some significance. '''Games Strategy: '''Like Denver, Victor will be watching over his family members, especially Eleanor, and leading them to survival and safety. If there are many victors, Victor will be working towards making sure that he and his family members become the victors. If there aren't many victors, he'll make sure that Eleanor becomes one of those victors. Of course, before he make sure that Eleanor becomes a victor, he has to separate her from Eros. Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Family Marcia Cayron Lunaii 2.png|Marcia † Marta rayle.png|Marta Breyvn rayle.png|Breyvn † Earlin rayle.png|Earlin Kariza rayle.png|Kariza Samaine chaunce.png|Samaine Sophia rayle.png|Sophia † Eleanor rayle.png|Eleanor Reyna rayle.png|Reyna Larisa rayle.png|Larisa Dalton rayle.png|Dalton Twila rayle.png|Twila Waven rayle.png|Waven Denver rayle.png|Denver Jacques devereux.png|Jacques Isabella devereux.png|Isabella Anya rayle.png|Anya Stacia rayle.png|Stacia Clement rayle.png|Clement Grace rayle.png|Grace Macy Mirium.png|Macy Decaria chaunce.png|Decaria Anne rayle.png|Anne Carringdon rayle.png|Carringdon Dakota rayle.png|Dakota Notable relationships '''Eleanor: '''Victor is extremely protective of Eleanor. He's like this because he had helped looked after her since he was a little boy. Fate TBA after retirement. Gallery Trivia *His surname is a variant of the word 'rail'. *In A Song of Ice and Fire, he is 21 and the Heir of House Rayle. He is also married to Lavander Rayle, who is pregnant. He's still his overprotective-over-his-family self though. See Also Category:Males Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Capitol Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:ClovelyMarvelous